Broken Hearts
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Percy and Hera had only one true loves: Annabeth and Zeus. But, when Annabeth dies and Hera can't take anymore of Zeus cheating. And destiny brings the two together, can they last? With a dark secret and uprising prophecy...only time can tell.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

She stared at her hands in horror. Oozing from her hands, was slick, bright, red blood.

_What has she done? _

Her victim was battered, bruised, and barely alive. Earlier that day, she was extremely livid. She needed to take her anger out on something.

Somebody.

And the Fates had granted her wish. She had come across the victim, and had took it out on them. At first, the victim fought back, but they were no match against angry goddess. Soon, the victim laid there, whimpering. The goddess stood there, until the victim died.

She had to leave, before the others came. Before, they put two and two together, and realize that she killed the victim. As she ran, she thought over and over: _What have I done?_

~Meanwhile~

"What can I do for you sir?" Asked the saleslady.

A tall, handsome boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes looked down, at the display.

"Hm...Can I have that?" Percy Jackson asked, pointing at a piece of jewelry.

The sales lady smiled, "Excellent choice. Who's it for, I may ask?"

"My girlfriend." Percy answered.

"She's a very lucky lady." The saleslady told him, as she wrapped up the gift and handed it him.

"She deserve the best." Percy smiled

*Later*

It was 8:00 PM.

Annabeth Chase, still wasn't at home. Percy had called her cell, nine times. Nothing. Maybe something had came up, and she didn't have any time to tell him.

But, then, 10:00 rolled in.

_Where is she? _Percy wondered.

_Knock-knock. _

_That could be her. _Percy thought hopefully, as he hurried to the door. Percy opened the door, and revealed a grim-faced Hermes. Not Annabeth.

"What's wrong, Hermes?" Percy asked.

"It's Annabeth-" Hermes started.

That gotten Percy's attention, "What about Annabeth?"

"She dead."

Silence.

Percy's heart stopped.

Did he hear right?

"Annabeth's dead?" Percy repeated.

Hermes nod, and looked down, "She-she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Percy said, "How?"

Hermes looked back at Percy, "We don't know."

"You don't know?" Percy growled.

"I'm sorry." Hermes said, sincerely.

Percy hunged his head, "Thanks-thanks for telling me."

Hermes nod, and left. Percy slowly closed the door, and head to the couch. As soon as he sat down, he cover his face. Annabeth was gone. Dead. Murder. Who would do this? He took a deep breathe, and he reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a small box. Opening it up, inside the box, was a diamond ring. Meant for Annabeth, who will never have the chance to put it on.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

**Chapter One: The Party**

It's been four years, since the Giants' War ended.

Two years, since Annabeth's death.

There was no way, Percy was attending the Annual Celebration of defeating the Giants, again. All of his friends tried to convince him to go, as well as his father: Poseidon. But there was no way he was going, not without Annabeth. That was until his mother forced him.

"I know that it's been hard for you, since Annabeth died, but you can't stop living your life. Maybe going to the Annual Celebration, just make you feel better." Sally Jackson told him.

So, grudgingly, Percy promised to go to the Annual Celebration. Looking over his attire, Percy wondered the reactions of others. Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos and Gaea, finally coming to the Annual Celebration. Pretty shock, he supposed. After stalling for twenty minutes, Percy finally left.

*Mount. Olympus-Hera's room*

The nymphs rushed around, getting the Queen of the Gods presentable.

"Melinda!" Hera snapped, "hurry up and find my dress! I have a hour to be ready!"

Melinda rushed inside the Queen's closet and searched for a dress. Phedra, hastily, but carefully, did Hera's hair. Dorinda was doing Hera's make-up. And Acacia was no where to be seen.

"Where is Acacia?" Hera asked.

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Dorinda answered, as she put the eyeliner on.

Hera couldn't help but, think that maybe...no, Acacia wouldn't...would she?

"Done, Milady." Dorinda announce, taking a step back.

Hera looked into the mirror, and improved of the black eyeshadow, the eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. She watched as Phedra did her hair, Phedra carefully pulled Hera's hair into a stunning long romantic wavy hairstyle, swept half up and pinned. Phedra, then went to get Hera's diadem and placed it on her head.

"Melinda!" Hera called, as Phedra put in her long diamond earrings.

Melinda rushed in with a bright white lace, trimmed backless halter a line party dress. Magically, the dress was placed on to Hera's body. Hera looked at her reflection. Unconsciously, she placed her left hand onto her neck. She was missing something.

"Dorinda?" Hera said, slightly turning her head, still looking at her reflection.

Dorinda rushed to Hera's side, "Yes, milady?"

"Find Acacia." Hera told, "I want her to put on my necklace."

Dorinda bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Then, she hurried off. Hera turned her full attention, back to her reflection. Maybe tonight she'll have Zeus's full attention. Twenty minutes later, Dorinda had Acacia with her.

"Where have you been?" Hera demand.

"Lady Aphrodite needed me." Acacia told her.

Hera raised an eyebrow, "Aphrodite? How many times do I have to tell her, that your my servant?"

Acacia slightly winced. Once upon time, the two were best friends. Now, Acacia was reduced to a servant.

"What do you need?" Acacia asked.

"Remember that I showed you?" Hera said.

Acacia nod, "Of course, milady."

"I want you to put the necklace on."

Acacia bite back a smile, "Of course, Lady Hera."

Within minutes, Acacia came back with the necklace. The necklace was a gothic DIY crystals tassel women lace choker. Making sure that she didn't mess up Hera's hair, Acacia put on the necklace. Hera smiled at her reflection, and placed her left hand on the necklace.

Perfection.

*A hour later...

Percy entered the lobby of the Empire State Building. He went up to the guard at the front desk and said, "sixth hundredth floor." Without giving Percy a second glance, the guard gave Percy the key card. Percy went into the elevator, and insert the card into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appears on the console a red one that said "600". Percy pressed it and waited. A few minutes later the doors opened and Percy step out. The place was beautiful, and everyone was wearing fancy attires.

"Percy!" A girl voice called.

Percy turned to the voice. It belong to Hazel Levesque.

"Hazel." Percy smiled.

"Percy!" Hazel repeated, and flung herself on to Percy.

Percy caught her and hugged her.

"You finally came!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Percy smiled. "How's the rest of you guys?"

"Fine," Hazel answered, "how are you holding up?"

Percy took a deep breathe, "Better. My mom forced me to come."

Hazel laughed, "I knew that I'll like your mom."

Percy shook his head, "Where are the others?"

"Oh!" Hazel said, "You're probably want to see them. Follow me!"

Percy followed Hazel to a room, he never seen.

"The ballroom." Hazel told him.

Percy nod, as Piper and Jason walked towards them.

"Percy! I can't believe you came!" Piper said.

Percy shrugged, "Can't believe it myself. Where's Leo?"

"He decided to skip this year." Jason said.

"Oh," Percy said. "Is he still-"

Jason nod.

They grew quiet for a moment.

"Welcome to the fourth Annual Giants' War Celebration," Hermes announced, cutting into the silence.

All the guests turned to face him.

"Introducing our King and Queen: Zeus and Hera!"

Zeus was wearing a black suit, and had his arm link to Hera's.

"She's beautiful." Hazel whispered, in awe.

"More like stunning." Piper said.

"Don't let your mom hear that." Jason joked.

Percy had to admit that Hera did look beautiful with the black eyeshadow, dark red lips, and that white dress.

_No...not beautiful. _Percy thought, _Sexy._

"And now for the Seven." Hera said, smiling at the crowd.

Hazel found Frank in the crowd and walked towards him, and everyone followed after them, to The King and Queen of Olympus.

"Let's have a moment of silence for Annabeth Chase." Zeus said.

Percy hunged his head. He felt Hazel give him a reassuring squeeze. When the moment passed, they continued on. Later, everyone was on the dance floor. Percy decided to stand in the shadows. As he watched everyone dance, he noticed Zeus dragging a unwilling nymph unnoticed. Percy, then turned to Hera, who was talking to Hestia, but was looking around for Zeus. Shaking his head, Percy took a sip of his drink.

*Thirty minutes later...

"Hestia, I'll be right back." Hera said.

"Alright," Hestia answered, before turning to speak with Apollo.

Hera started to look for Zeus. He had disappeared from her sight. She thought that, tonight, she'll have his full attention. As she left the ballroom, Percy met Hera's gaze briefly, before turning away. One by one, Hera checked the rooms. Honestly, she felt foolish doing this. She shouldn't be doing this, he was suppose to be faithful.

She had started to pass a room, when she heard a low protest. Taking a chance, Hera opened the door...

"What the hell!?" Hera exclaimed, furiously.

Zeus looked away from the nymph, giving the nymph a chance to push him away.

"Lady Hera-" The nymph started.

"How could you, Acacia?" Hera demanded lividly.

Zeus started to open his mouth, but Hera cut him off, "This one time, dammit! I would think that you wouldn't cheat on me! This one time! Shit Zeus! I can't keep living like this!"

Before storming off.

*Same time-Ballroom*

Percy walked down the halls of Mount. Olympus, a few times he caught a couple in a secluded pace. He shook his head and continued down the halls. After awhile, Percy stumbled into a garden. It was stunning and beautiful. But he didn't have time to enjoy it, because he heard soft sobbing. He walked towards the sound. In a opening, was a girl swinging on a swing, with her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

The girl looked up, and Percy realized that it was Hera.

"How did you get in here?" Hera sniffed.

"I just walked in. Why?" Percy asked.

"Nobody can come in here, without my permission." Hera explained, getting up from the swing.

"Maybe you needed company." Percy shrugged, "What's wrong?"

Hera head to the balcony, and answered bitterly, "Zeus. I caught him cheating with a nymph, that was my friend."

Percy remember back to the party, the way Zeus was dragging the nymph.

"Sorry about that." Percy said.

Hera looked over the railing, "are you really? Percy, you hate me, just like everyone else. Don't pretend you care."

Percy walked towards Hera, "but nobody deserves the life, you have. Especially you."

Hera turned to face him, "Centuries. I wasted my life with him. And over the years, lost friends because of him. Percy, I've been utterly alone for thousands of years. Acacia, was my only friend left. And she threw _that _away for him."

Percy pulled Hera into an embrace, and tilt her head up.

"And a way, I know how you feel." Percy said, "I've never been the same, since Annabeth. It's heartbreaking to lose a love one."

"But, I didn't." Hera said, "Zeus well alive. And enjoy living with _other _women sharing his bed."

"And that's worse." Percy murmured.

Hera stared into Percy's sea green eyes, and she placed a hand on his face. Percy wiped away Hera's , the rest was history. The moment Percy's lips met Hera's, fireworks bursted. Percy only felt this way once, and that was with Annabeth. The kiss only lasted for a second, before Hera pulled away and took off. Percy turned and watch her go, his hearting pounding in his chest. A thought ran through his head: _What have I gotten myself into? _'


	3. Where Do We Stand?

**Chapter Two: Where Do We Stand?**

That kiss was wrong, it shouldn't have happened.

_What a fucking cliche. _Hera thought as she wipped away her ruined make-up.

Percy echoed in Hera's mind. His lips an imprinted in her mind. The kiss replaying like a broken record. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. Yet, here she was standing in front of her mirror thinking nonstop about Perseus Jackson. To be honest, she had felt a little flush after kiss.

"Lady Hera?" The voice was small and familiar.

Hera stiffed, and continued to get ready for bed.

"What you seen wasn't what you think." Acacia protested.

"Your Majesty to you." Hera snapped.

Acacia flinched, "Your Majesty, please-"

"If that is all?" Hera cut in coolly, as she combed her hair.

Acacia looked down, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She started to walk away, when Hera stopped her.

"And Acacia?"

Acacia swallowed hard and said, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You're no longer my servant, after today...you're now Aphrodite's." Hera told her coldly, as she took off her earrings.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Acacia said, holding back tears.

~0~

"Dance with me before you go." said Hazel smiling.

"Of course, Hazel." Percy said, taking her hand.

The two danced for awhile before Percy said that he had to go.

"Wait." Hazel said.

"Hm?" Percy asked.

"We haven't seen you for two years...and well, tomorrow the gods are hosting a dinner for the eight of us." Hazel said.

"Eight?" Percy asked.

"They've added Reyna and Nico for bringing peace between Romans and Greeks." Hazel explained.

Percy nodded, "Oh."

"So, will you come?" Hazel asked.

After what happened between him and Hera...Percy hesitated, but when he noticed the look that Hazel was giving him...

"I'll come." Percy sighed.

Hazel smiled and kissed Percy's cheek, "see you tomorrow."

Percy watched as Hazel left with Frank.

"Percy, I see you finally came." said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite." sighed Percy, turned around and was startled.

She didn;t look like Annabeth, instead she looked like Hera. Percy blinked, and almost instantly she changed to Annabeth.

"Queen of Gods caught your attention, eh?" Aphrodite smirked.

"No." Percy said, "you must be playing a joke on me."

Aphrodite shook her head, "I change to anybody you're in love with."

Percy thought this over and was confused by this.

"I _like _Hera?" Percy asked puzzled.

Aphrodite smiled, "Seems so, I can see it now. This will be the best love story, yet!"

Percy turned pale drasically, "no-no, there's no need for that."

"I'm totally going to root for this. You two _belong _together." Aphrodite gushed, "Both broken-hearted...both loyal-"

"I have no intentions of dating again." Percy cut in, "Or finding love again."

As Percy stormed away, Aphrodite shook her head.

"You already have."

~0~

"A dinner?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded, as he sat down at the table.

"You're going?" Sally said, sitting Percy's food in front of him.

Percy thought about it, "I guess."

Sally nodded, a small smile formed, "I'm glad you're finally getting out."

Percy shrugged, "I can't stay here forever."

Sally nodded again, "You're staying here or..."

She left it hanging in the air.

"I think it's time I went back." Percy said.

Sally pat Percy on the back, "I'm proud of you."

Once Percy was finishing eating, he head to his car, and drove to his home. As he drove his thoughts wandered to the Queen of Gods, and what Aphrodite said. Was he in love with Hera? He couldn't be, when he _still _couldn't get over Annabeth. And Hera out of all people. Percy shook his head.

No, he wasn't in love with Hera.

~0~

"The Hero of Olympus, Hera, I didn't know you had it in you." smirked Eros.

"What do you want?" Hera demanded irritated, "I don't appreciate you being in my dreams."

Eros gave her a big smile, "That's a first."

"Eros!" Hera snapped.

He held up his hands, "Alright. Alright. I'll get the point. I've noticed just recently, that you and Perseus just shared a kiss."

"It was nothing." Hera countered, "It was a moment of weakness."

Eros nodded, "Really? Because, what I'm hearing is that you want to kiss him again-"

"Stay out of my head." Hera snarled, "That's nothing-"

Eros shook his head, "You're in dental. Love-"

Hera glared at him, "Don't start with me. I'm not in love with Perseus Jackson, now get out my dreams!"

~0~

Eros materialized into Aphrodite's room, where she was combing her hair.

"How did it go?" Aphrodite asked.

"She's in dental." Eros answered.

"So is Percy." Aphrodite told him.

Eros sat at the edge of Aphrodite's bed, "So what do we do?"

"I overheard that Percy's going to the dinner tomorrow-"

~0~

Tonight, Hera doesn't call in her servants to get her dress. She let's her hair down in autumn brown ringlets. She grabbed an elegant sexy dress that is dark blue and has a slit that stopped at her thigh. Black eyeliner brounght out her brown eyes.

"You look beautiful, milady." said a female voice.

Hera turned to face Acacia, "What do you want?"

"What you seen last night, was _not _what it look like. Zeus forced himself on me." Acacia protest, "Hera, we've been friends too long. You know _me, _I would _never _do that to you."

Hera hesitated, Acacia has been friends with her since the very beginning...Acacia would never do that...

"Acacia- I can't...you'll have to give me." Hera said slowly, "I...I guess I could give you another chance."

Acacia smiled, "Of course, Lady Hera."

Hera gave her a small smile in return.

~0~

Percy paused at the door. Did he really want to go to the dinner? When he could spend time in his house, that he had stayed away from for two years. No, Percy shakes his head. He will not lose himself into depression again. With determination, Percy left the house.

~0~

Aphrodite intersect Hera's path, on the way to the Diner Room.

"Aphrodite, what do you want." Hera asked tiredly.

"You look beautiful." Aphrodite said sincerity.

"Thank you." Hera told her, "Now, what do you want?"

Aphrodite beamed at Hera, "You're going to love it. Zeus let me do the sitting arrangements."

"WHAT?!"

~0~

When Percy gets into the Diner room, he catches the name cards on the table.

"Perseus Jackson." said a voice.

Percy turned to face a lean, muscular young adult with snowy white wings, and was wearing a tuexdo. His face was handsome with a harsh look. He had black hair and blood red eyes.

"Do I know you?" Percy asked.

The young man shook his head, "I'm Eros, the god of Desire."

Percy nod, as he stuff his hands into his pockets, "Son of Ares and Aphrodite?"

Eros smiled, "Correct. You know, son of Poesidon, I've noticed that you been off my radar for the past two years."

"And I'm prefectly fine with being off yours and Aphrodite's radars." Percy answered quickly.

Eros chuckled, "Too bad you don't have a choice."

Before Percy could ask Eros to elabroted, Hera and Aphrodite came in the room. When Percy's and Hera's eyes met, time seemed to stop. Hera was absolutely gorgeous, and Percy's breathe was taken away. Percy's staring caused a slow blush to color onto Hera's cheeks. She averted her eyes and turned to glare at Aphrodite.

"What are you two up to?" Hera demanded.

"Us?" Eros said innocently, "We're not up to anything."

Both Hera and Percy gave Aphrodite and Eros suspicious looks.

"Then how come we're siting together?" Hera asked, "My seat is supposed to beside Zeus like it always been."

"I thought that was a bit dull, and decided to change it." Aphrodite said.

Hera's eyes scanned the arrangements, "Nobody's going to be happy about this."

Forty minutes later, just as Hera predicted, nobody was really happy about the sitting arrangements. Seating at the head was Zeus (obviously), at his sides was Athena and Hestia. And that's about where the seating arrangements were likeable. Sitting next to Athena was Poesidon, Amphrite, Percy, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Eros, and Nico. Beside Hestia was Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Persephone, and Frank. While Hades sat at the end.

"Who did the arrangements?" Athena demanded.

"I did." Aphrodite said proudly.

"You can thank Zeus for that." Hera said, glaring at him.

Everyone turned to join Hera at glaring at Zeus. The said god, shifted uncomfortable. As soon as dinner started, Hades turned into Pluto and turned to Frank.

"Now, let's talk about you and my daughter..."

Frank swallowed hard, as Percy and Nico chuckled. Already, an argument had started between Athena and Poseidon, as well as a three-way argument with Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes.

"This night is a disaster." Hera muttered, as she took a sip of her wine.

Before Percy could give an answer, Hera turned to Dionysus and snapped her fingers.

"Don't you even think about it." Hera said, as the wine turned into coke.

Dionysus glowered at her, but she turned her attention back to Percy, "You were saying?"

"At least Ha-Pluto and Frank are bounding." Percy smirked.

Hera turned her attention to them, before laughing, "Yeah, that's definietly family bounding."

But in reality, Frank looked like he was going to wet his pants. Aphrodite noticed the interaction between Hera and Percy, and smiled. It was working!

"I wonder why Aphrodite put Piper, Jason, and Reyna together." said Percy.

"To cause drama, or likely hoping to create a threesome relationship." said Hera causally, making Percy choke on his drink.

Everyone quiet down and turned to face a smirking Hera and a choking Percy.

"I-I'm fine." Percy managed.

Slowly conversations came back to life, and Percy was still earning strange looks.

"Thanks a lot, Hera." Percy grumbled, as he started to eat.

The smirk turned into a wide grin, "You're so very welcome."

After a couple of minutes later, silence came over the two. Either not knowing what to say, Aphrodite bite her lower lip.

_Time. _Aphrodite thinks, _that's all they need. _

But, the little moment they had was gone, and Percy was starting a conversation with Jason. While Hera borely sips on her wine. Aphrodite stops a groan and turned to talk to Ares.

~0~

Once again, Percy finds himself in Hera's secret garden. He wanders a bit, before he finds Hera leaning on a railing. Her long autumn brown hair whips softly in the wind, and she looking down at New York. Percy wish he had camera to capture the moment.

"That was a fun dinner party." Percy said.

Hera turns to him and give him a stunning smile, "It was better than the previous dinners."

"Really now?" Percy asked walking towards her.

Hera nod and turned back to the view, "I guess I'll give Aphrodite credit, that _was _an interesting dinner party. Didn't quite expect Artemis to fire at Hermes through. He didn't even seen it coming."

"And how about Frank tonight?" Percy pointed out.

Hera laughed, "Yes, I happy to say that he'll see another day."

Percy stood beside her and gave her a sly smile, "Looks like Aphrodite didn't get her threesome."

Hera let out a geniune laughter, "She looked quite disappointed."

Percu takes her hand gently and pulled her towards him. Immediately, Hera's smile dropped and she stared into his sea green eyes. There was a pounding in his chest, as he stared into her brown eyes. No, he wasn't in love with Hera, and yet...

Percy lean in to kiss Hera. He felt one of her hands go through his hair. This kiss was hesitated, unsure, _different _then the one before...it didn't have the sparks. Maybe it was because they were both in dential. Slowly, but surely they pulled away.

"What are we doing here?" Hera asked, as she moved away from him.

"Well, this is your garden and I just happened to come by-" Percy started.

Hera shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. And you know that."

"I don't know." Percy admitted.

Hera took a shake breathe, "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm married-"

"But, you're not happy." Percy, "he cheats on you, Hera. _Nobody _deserves to be treated that way."

Why was he fighting for this? Hadn't he convinced himself that he was not in love with he? Yet, the thought of her going back to Zeus...

"You're not even over Annabeth!" Hera snapped, "And she's _dead_. How can you tell me to risk it all and leave him and you can't even get over a _dead girl_. Why let go? Hm, why let go and you obviously can't!"

Silence.

The two stared at each other. Percy stared at her in shock. It took a minute to realize what she had said to him.

"Percy-" Hera started.

But Percy was already backing away from her.

"Why do I even bother?" Percy said, his vocie hard. "It's obvious you push away people that actually care about you. I guess I would be bitter too, if somebody I love didn't love me back. But justed wanted to use you."

He left with that hanging in the air. Hera's eyes widen in shock as she watched him go. She couldn't think of anything to say, because it hit home. It made _her _realize that she did push everyone away that cared for her, because she didn't know _who _to trust anymore. A sob caught in her throat. How did she end up here? As Hera cover her mouth with one hand, as she collapsed to the ground.

Dor the first time in millienas, Hera cried.

~0~

Outside of Hera's garden, Percy punched the wall. Anger coursed through his body, as he replayed what Hera had said to him. Why had he even tried to get to Hera? He paused for a moment, before taking a deep breathe. She was right, of course.

How could he tell Hera to leave Zeus...if he couldn't move on from Annabeth.

Two years. That should been enough time...

Percy had to get out of here. But, before Percy could leave, he heard sobbing. Immediately, Percy felt horribel. He stopped himself from going back inside. They both needed time. So, Percy head back home.

He needed to take care of something.

~0~

When Hera managed to collect herself, she head to her room. She had been right that tonight was going to be a disaster. Why was Percy trying to get her to leave Zeus? He loathe her ever seen the battle of Labyrinth. It was such a stupid way to hate someone. Hera tried to help them the best way she could, but she was restricted by Zeus to give blunt help. She had thought if she spoke riddles the Athena girl would figure it out, how that had backfire in her face.

Once Hera entered her room, rage filled her. The next she knew, she was breaking everything that had to do with Zeus. The room was diasterous, when Hera finally calm down. She sat down on her bed and looked down at her marriage ring. Why was she still in the hopeless marriage? Her power was Marriage, she _could _end this...yet she hasn't. Why was that? Before Persephone was even born, Hades wanted Hera to end her marriage with Zeus, but she refused. Then Pomotheus came along, and asked too, and she came close but she refused. Both times they were punished; Hades lost his seat on the Olympian Council, and Pomotheus was chained to a rock to have his liver eaten by eagle everyday. Now, Percy Jackson.

She would reject him, like she did with Hades and Pomotheus. But, after the consised speech that Percy gave...she didn't eve know anymore.

"Melinda! Phedra!" Hera called.

The two appeared, but didn't say anything, about the disaster. This wasn't the first time this happened.

"You want us to repair these?" Phedra asked, nodding towards the broken things.

"No." Hera said looking up, "I want it gone."

~0~

Percy went through Annabeth's things.

There was three piles: one was for him to keep, one for her father to have, and the other was to throw away. Which was the difficult part, but he had to do it. When he got to Annabeth's baseball cap, he put it on to see if it work. It did. As he took off the hat, he looked down at it, before putting it in his pile. Once that was out of the way, Percy got ready for bed.

His last thoughts before he went to sleep was: _my life can't be more complicated. _

~0~

Oh, yes it can.

Immediately, Percy opened his eyes, getting read for a dream, only to come face-to-face with Hera.

"What are you doing in my dreams?" They said at the same time.

Hera sighed, and tuck her hair behind her ears, "I bet Aphrodite and Eros has something to do with it."

Percy shook his head," I hope this isn't going to be a regular thing."

Silence.

"Percy..." Hera started.

Percy stop her, "You were angry...most of what you said was uncalled for yes, but I forgive you."

The word 'forgive' felt weird to Hera. Never have those words been told to _her. _But, nevertheless, they felt great.

Hera nod, "And I've been thinking about what you said..."

Percy looked into her eyes, when Hera stopped.

"...And I realized that you're right. _I_ have pushed away poeple who care about me." Hera continued on slowly.

Percy placed a hand on his chest, "Me? The son of Poesidon, who's nickname is seaweed brain. Got you to realize something that you've been doing for _eons_?"

Hera playfully pushed him, "Oh, shut up."

"So," Percy said, getting serious again, "Where do we stand?"

Hera looked down and answered quietly, "I don't know."


End file.
